


In the Morning Light

by ridgeline



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Come Back to the House that Haunted, F/M, Memories
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 在这个梦里，她回到了最开始的时候。
Relationships: Iris von Everec/Olgierd von Everec
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	In the Morning Light

她最后记得的事情是一场可怕的争执：欧吉尔德关上了门，她站在紧闭的门外，除了走开之外，不知道能做什么。

然后她睡着了，做了一个很长、很长的梦。在这个梦里，她回到了最开始的时候：她遇到了欧吉尔德，然后爱上了他。接着，他们结婚了，然后一起喝酒，许下诺言，然后笑着走进他的——他们的新家。

之后还发生了一些事情，有日常事务，有争吵、有难堪的场景，有和解；有疑虑，有恐怖，有死亡，还有无尽的黑暗。他们不断地争吵啊争吵，一直一切再也无法弥补。

在某个时刻，她看到欧吉尔德漠然地转过身，径直走进了那一片茫茫的黑暗之中。

最令人惊异的是，她竟然梦到了她死去了。在这幢华美而颓败的庞然大屋里面，独自一人。不再有人爱她，不再有人记得她。不再有活着的人知道这里曾经是某个人的家，这里曾经是他们的家。

这个梦好长、好长；也说不上是好还是坏，是美梦还是恶梦。不过，不知道为什么，她总感觉到了一丝恐惧。

但是现在没关系了，因为她已经醒了。

爱丽丝·伊佛瑞克坐在她和欧吉尔德的床边上，看着窗外，若有所思。她觉得很轻松，像是想起了什么早就遗忘了的事情；也可能并不重要，只是某些已经过去了很久的事情。

她只是有一点好奇，不知道她的画笔和速写本在哪里。不过欧吉尔德送给她的那朵玫瑰在不知道什么时候回到了她的手里。 _他可能快回来了。_

楼下的大厅里面传来了脚步声。 _他可能已经回来了。_

窗外天空的边缘有一丝铅灰色，也许快下雪了。但是，这是一个明亮的早晨，光线充满了房间。像是什么事情都没有发生过。没有什么坏事会发生。

爱丽丝聆听着越来越近的脚步声，等待着。

这是多美丽的一天啊。

FIN


End file.
